


Gadreel finds a unexpected sight. (he's frightened)

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just the bagel version of spn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadreel finds a unexpected sight. (he's frightened)

it was a rainy day for the bagel family so they decided to sit and watch TV and some more entertaining activities *wink*

The bagel family (or group) consisted of Balthazar, Garth, Dean, Sam, Lucifer, Crowley, Gadreel, Bobby, Mary, Gabriel, Kevin and Castiel, 

I think im forgetting someone, ..... OH! Adam. 

 

Castiel and dean we're on the loaf of bread (love seat) whispering in each others ears while grabbing each others cream cheese. Castiel seemed a bit confident on how he looked and acted today so he leaned over and grabbed deans bowl full of jelly. 

"Hot diggity doG" Mary said, her bagel eyes as wide as they could go. 

"ehehehehe what?" Crowley giggled, the tiny slits in his bageled body sparkling. 

"The angel idjit grabbed deans wooha" Bobby said a sly smile on his face

This small conversation seemed to alter Cas' confidence and let go of dean completely 

 

"Cas, cas, whats wrong why'd you let go" Dean whimpered ( more like *wink wink*) 

"Your family, they are quite rude" Cas said, a small frown flashing across his beautiful bagel features . 

" Well doesn't that happen when you tackle someone's caca?" Balthazar replied. 

"Balthazar leave dem idjits alone" Bobby snapped. 

 

Adam stayed completely quiet, not once interrupting. It had to be at least 2 weeks since he got out of the cage. Not saying one word to anyone but his beloved Lucifer. 

"Lucifer when do you think we'll be able to sneak out" Adam winked.

"How about..." Lucifer paused for a moment "Now" and so they sprinted off to the bedroom

 

*Several minutes later*

 

"guys stop-" Sam tried to reason only to be interrupted buy his mother 

"Can you guys quit acting so foolish and let those boys get back to there dirty talkin'"

Sam rolled his eyes, of course Mary would say that . 

"i agree, not only was it hilarious but it isn't any of our business" Garth said

"Mom, you were the one who started this" sam replied obvi with a tone that said 'leave or ill kill you' 

Mary didn't bother to listen and snapped back "Boy, i kno-" Mary was interrupted with a soft giggle. 

Everyone shifted to the left to get a look of what was making the strange giggling 

Of course it was the arch bagel Gabriel "huh- oh sorry, my bad" he immediately stopped giggling. 

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes, (some may i add falling asleep, bc beauty comes with bagel sleep) some were awoken with a new sound, a moan to be exact. 

Kevin, being a curious little bagel stood up and yelled in a soft voice "I WILL FIND OUT WHO IS MAKING THOSE OBNOXIOUS SOUNDS" and scampered off.

 

"Lucifer.." Moaning.

"Ah.." More moaning

"Yes" Grunts.

"hmphh" More grunts

Gadreel being annoyed as bagel butts, bursted and stood with his round bageled face held high "I can't take this anymore, im going to stop those two."

 

Mary squeezed her pale and slightly burnt bagel holes shut , awaiting the screams.

Bobby and Crowley softly laughed.

Dean and Cas, well they were having a major scene, jelly and everything.

Gabriel went back to giggling, bc well it was hard not to in this situation

Kevin, was in the bathroom (pretty sure he was trying to re-burn his ghost bagel eyes out)

Garth, well no one had any idea where he went, prolly with lil' old Gadreel.

 

Gadreel seemed to find the room (cabinet) pretty well. 

Opening it slowly, the moans and grunts getting fairly louder

he immediately reached for a spoon to hit them with , as the sight was too much to let continue. 

Gadreel covered his eyes and started slapping everywhere, something made a 'gloop' sound and he quickly opened his eyes to see, Lucifer and Adam both Bagel neked , and his spoon covered in cream cheese.

Gadreel screamed so loud, everyone within' a two bagel radius good hear. Mary, Sam, Bobby, and Crowley stood up and hopped to the way of the scream.

 

Lets say no one was going to be sleeping very well that night... and they still haven't found Garth.


End file.
